Sally
by Mary Cobra Ruiz
Summary: Es hermoso tener un hijo (a) ¿no? Pero...¿que pasaría si lo perdieras de vista solo por un momento? Podría pasarle cualquier cosa...tal vez...¿morir?. (Slenderman ,Sally oneshot)


_**Olaaaa mis lectoras y lectores , aquí otro fic –y esta ves no es de DTMG- aaaleluyaaa! (bueno en realidad no TwT) **_

_**Pero no tenia tanta imaginación con DTMG , y tenia ganas de escribir creppypastas y historias de creppys , si no sabes que es , lo buscan , yo me hizo adicta a estas cosas a los 10 años , mate mi infancia con cosas bizarras hahahaha pero eeeeen fin.**_

_**Les dejo con este lindo y triste fic de aquí de Sally y Slenderman que se me ocurrio con una imagen de la que me acorde hace rato. Les dejo leer ahora si :3**_

_Una figura negra…alta y solitaria , se encontraba en un bosque igual a el : negro y solitario…_

_Se preguntaba solamente , "por que?" por que tenia que vivir con la miseria de la soledad y melancolía?_

_Era tan lúgubre su vida…también su personalidad y apariencia…_

_Slenderman…_

_Por que la gente se alegaba de el?...oh es cierto , porque tenia que alimentarse de ellos , de la humanidad… no quería hacerlo , se sentía mal cuando comia a la gente , mas bien niños…_

_Recordaba cuando era un niño , de ahí , cuando era adolescente , hasta que se convirtió en esto…en esta horripilante criatura! , pensó el ser tomando con un tentáculo de su espalda , un árbol robusto y viejo , lo partió a la mitad con sus tentáculos , hiba a destrozar la otra mitad , cuando escuchó unos llantos…de una niña? Tenia hambre , pero trato de aguantar las ganas y se acerco a donde los llantos…_

_Se sorprendió al ver a una pequeña niña de unos 8 años , cabello castaño , acompañada de un osito de peluche roto , vestido rosado lleno de tierra…y sangre._

_-Que te ocurre chiquilla?- pregunto Slender , espero a que la niña saliera disparada gritando y llorando pidiendo auxilio diciendo que vio a un mounstro…pero , espera , no lo hizo…solo se quedo mirándolo con los ojos llorosos , tenia unos ojos verdes preciosos que parecían jade oscuro , pero un poco mas opaco. _

_La niña solo paro de llorar , su mirada se volvió triste y a la vez feliz y se abalanzo hacia slender , quien , se había agachado , para ver mejor a aquella niña._

_-No me dejes sola!- sollozo la pequeña abrazando cada vez mas fuerte a slenderman , este , al principio estaba muy confundido , pero después de unos segnudos , se acostumbro al abrazo y lo correspondio de un modo paternal , por unos segundos , sintió como si esa niña fuera su hermana menor o…una hija._

_Los días fueron pasando , Slenderman empezó a reunirse con la niña , de nombre Sally , poco a poco , Sally le hiba tomando como a un padre , asi que , slender decidio adoptarla._

_Los dos se querían mucho , ahora slenderman ya no estaría solo , pues tendría a su pequeña hija _

"_Te prometo…que nunca vas a estar sola otra vez" , le prometio slender a Sally ._

_Todo era de maravilla…_

_Hasta que…_

_Sally murió… Slender nunca supo como , pero , era un dia normal en el bosque , Sally estaba jugando a buscar 8 dibujos , por cada uno que encontrara , tendría que encontrar a slender , pero , después del 5to. Dibujo , Sally no apareció jamas , slender tenia esperanzas hasta que llamo a su pequeña _

"_esta bien Sally! Aquí estoy! Papi se canso de jugar a esto!" mas no obtuvo respuesta , espero unos segundos y volvió a llamar a la niña , al ver que no respondía , fue a buscarla…_

_Despues de 1 hora de búsqueda , encontró a la pequeña destrozada , no , no era destrozada…mas bien quemada… estaba con la piel quemada…sus ojos de color jade precioso , ahora eran cuencas vacias , sus cabellos castaños de ondulaciones preciosas , habían sido arrancados de su cabeza con una brusquedad horripilante._

_Slender quería llorar…pero no podía , ya que , no tenia ojos…_

_Recogió trozos de la ropa de Sally , la abrazo , espero unos segundos , dejo la ropa delicadamente a un lado y agarró el osito roto y un poco quemado de Sally , se alejo del cuerpo con el oso en la mano colgando como un ahorcado…_

_Solo la melancolía le abrazaba y torturaba…_

_Por qué?..._

_Si solamente quería compañía…_

_Por qué? _

_Era su hija…_

_**Espero les haya gustado **_

_**Casi no tengo palabras para esto pero , si les digo que todo lo que escribo es para ustedes y para mi :)**_

_**Me alegra que les gusten mis escritos , yo sigo por ustedes y por mi! :3**_

_**Cobra out XOXO**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
